Never Wanted Normal
by Elven Cherry Blossom
Summary: Mystique's thoughts on her past and why she gave information on Magneto.  X3 & Mystiquecentered


Title: Never Wanted Normal

Author: Elven Cherry Blossom

Summary: Mystique's thoughts on her past and why she gave information on Magneto. (X-3 & Mystique-centered)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I wish I could purchase the rights to some of the characters, but until that happens...Don't own it, wish I did. Suing me would be a waste of your time.

Please review!!! Constructive criticism and good feedback are more than welcome! Now, on with the fic!

_777777777777777777777777777777_

_Raven_.

I never wanted to hear that name.

It reminded me of them. Those _real _monsters who brought me into this world.

They hated me for what I looked like. As if I knew how to change my appearance the moment I was born.

_Raven_. They practically spat it out. I did what they wanted at home because I was afraid.

Only when I learned how to change my looks was I able to get out.

I did not know what I would do when I ran away. I just fled. Ran from the tone of disgust they used when addressing me, ran from the cold looks, ran from the jeers of the neighbor girl who saw me that one time I stupidly opened the window, ran from being locked away in my own home.

My _parents_ claimed that I didn't exist. I had died in a miscarriage. The couple times people saw me by mistake, they ran from me.

I was educated by Magneto. My mother wanted to send me to school, but the law would not allow it. She taught me a little and told me to read. Most likely so I would be occupied and she would not have to look at me.

How dare they mention it. How dare they act so great. Humans fear what they can't control. They fear anything different. And they mask that fear with disgust. Not the reverence which we deserve.

I can't wait for them to die.

Just like that jeering brat, just like those monsters.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It is hard to be patient. I hate being confined. I spent so much of my life confined. With high and mighty bastards like the guards hovering around me.

Why is it taking him so long? Why hasn't he come yet? Magneto has been there since I ran away.

Since that time I slipped up and a man saw a flash of blue skin on my wrist. He screamed and cursed at me and I ran. He chased after me and I fell because I had not eaten enough before I left my prison. My fake appearance was gone completely.

I thought I was doomed.

Then I noticed another man start to help me up. I looked up at him and for the first time someone saw the real me and did not look disgusted or afraid. He looked at me with what I now know as sympathy and concern.

It happened so fast afterwards.

Magneto helped me up and then sent the man into a car. I still don't know if that man was just injured or dead when we left him.

I asked home his name and he told me it with a tone of disgust and a look of sadness. Obviously, he didn't like his slave name either. He told me to call him Magneto.

That night he gave me the name Mystique.

I knew I would always be there for the one that accepted me.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I can't understand why some of these mutants want a cure.

Humans treat each other almost as badly as they treat us. But at least with mutants there are alliances. Stronger alliances than with humans.

The humans will not accept the cured homo superiors and neither will most mutants.

Normal is humans. And humans are cowardly worms. Normal is disgusting.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Magneto can never understand how much it meant for him to accept me.

I vowed that I would repay him.

I have.

One of those high and mighty guards, the one I wanted dead the most, tried to inject Magneto with the cure.

I took it instead.

The feeling of becoming _human_ was not as foreign as I expected. It felt like all the times that I slipped out of my disguises.

I felt cold.

I felt fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Beautiful," I heard him remark.

More was said, but I didn't hear it.

It didn't matter.

He left.

As a mutant, I had been worthless in the eyes of those who are responsible for my existence.

As a human, Magneto finds me worthless.

For the first time, I felt nothing.

As a mutant, I had always felt something. As a child, it was fear, sadness, shame, self-hatred, and flashes of anger. Later, I felt happiness, triumph, amusement, and let out my rage.

Now, I felt nothing at all.

This must be what human is.

I always knew I never wanted it.

77777777777777777777777777

It took awhile to come out of my empty mental state.

The guards were not disgusted anymore. They were weary of me, but not disgusted or afraid. Some even whistled.

_/Idiot humans./_

I felt sick knowing I was one of them.

I never wanted this. I never wanted to be one of these back-stabbing, malicious creatures. They abandoned each other.

Magneto abandoned me.

I guess mutants and humans aren't so different after all.

I knew what I had to do.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
